Train In Time
by AngelaMarici
Summary: Train is on the mission on sweeping another wanted man in the 'Big List'. But suddenly, the man grabs Train and sends both of them into a mysterious portal. Train is sent into the past and meet Saya on the day before she was killed by Creed. Will Train change Saya's fate or leave just the way it is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Man with the Black Robe

"Leonne Harvers." Said Eve as she shows Train the 'wanted people' bulletin on her tiny hand.

"Who's that?" Asked Train after he looked at the bolded reward text on the bottom of the paper. The man in the paper is worth for $500000.

"Another wanted guy. Apparently, a hard one to be found." Eve gazes at the guy's appearance note section. "He's a robber who have been slipping from the cops for more than 10 years. Nobody has ever caught him."

"Well," sneered Train, "then we'll be the ones who'll catch it." They both streams through the market streets with people's shoes flooding their feet.

They both walked along the cramped road like abandoned boats in the sea of human beings. Taking busy steps on the flat polished walk and avoiding bumps from the people who'll be fussed if they got ran into or thumped by another person, and sulk away in a mutter. It seems that the street is preparing for the fall festival, which is held on every year.

"Haaah…" yawned Train as he folds his arms on his head. "Sven hasn't been back yet?" he then pats his tummy. "I'm hungry."

At that moment, a crowd in a distance is having a commotion. People are arguing and some are being pushed away. A man pops out from the crowd after nudging and shoving the citizens and travellers aside. He has a hood covering his face but Train could see a part of him

Train suddenly notices something familiar and snatches the wanted yellow paper from Eve's hand to take another good look on the image of the wanted person.

"That's Leonne!" Train shouted just as he points his finger towards the man in front of him. "Hey you! Stop! We are sweepers!" he yelled.

The man glances quickly at Train as if he has something valuable, and without a warning, he sprints to Train.

"Wha?" Train tries to shuffle his feet to the man, but somehow his legs couldn't move when Train's eyes are fixed to him. In a split second, the man hooks Train's neck with his arm and dragging him away from Eve.

"Hey, let me go!" Train struggles to push away the man's iron arm. Alarmed, he turns his head to his back to see where the man is going to take him. The man throws something spherical like a small bomb from his open hand, blasting the brick wall ahead of them. Instead of seeing destroyed chunks of bricks, Train catches a glimpse of a floating figure in bright yellowish light. The man flushes into the glowing light with Train before Eve's hand could reach Train's, then vanishes in a white flash, leaving Eve alone.

Eve stops running and catches her breath. She stares at the moldy old wall, which have just being used for opening the portal.

"Train..." she pants, wondering where in the world could Train be.

######

Meanwhile, in another place, the blue sky is ripped open by the expanded portal, tossing Train out of the spinning vortex in the air.

"Aaaaggghh!" Train screamed. He flaps his arms wide on his sides in panic as he falls directly to a fluffy green bush, sending leaves flying around it.

Train's head pokes out off the bush frantically after recovering himself after the high fall. Small leaves drop off from his hair as he shakes his head vigorously.

"Ugh…. Where am I?" he asked himself with his hand scratching his bumped head.

A girl suddenly appears in front of Train's eyes, looking confused to see a person falling out from the plain sky in the middle of a sudden.

"You okay?" the girl asks.

Train widens his eyes, recognizing the girl in the long, flower-patterned gown. It's the same girl who he had known for years.

"Saya?" he whispered in a small gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Past

Train still staring blankly at the figure in front of him, but he snaps himself out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said finally after staring for like five seconds.

"Oh, good. Cause I don't want to get involved in a suicide attempt." She chuckled. Train pulls himself up from the bush and brushes the leaves on his shirt and pants away.

"You know," said Saya while she observes Train's face, "you look familiar to me." Train's heartbeat jumps. He quickly covers his XIII tattoo on his chest by grabbing his jacket. What if she recognizes him? "Have we met before?" she asked.

Train gulped. There's no way he should tell her that he's Train. She would freak out. Saya tilts her head sideways, "Train?" she asked.

Without thinking, Train looks at her face nervously and pretends to be confused. "Who?"

"Oh, you must be a different person." She smiles sheepishly. "I thought you're someone I know. Sorry." Train gives out a slight sigh of relief. Saya points his shirt. "There's no way he's wearing that kind of clothes, anyway." Train looks at his shirt and makes a face.

"Uh, it's okay. We all make mistakes, don't we?" Train turns his head away from Saya. He begins to blush.

"So what's your name, then?"

Train feels speechless for a moment and he turns his head away quickly to think. He spots a trashcan behind him, with a bright-colored flyer creeping out on top. The title says, 'Saiyan's Fall Exhibition'.

"Sai." Train whispered, and then repeats it again. "Sai. My name's Sai." He told her.

"Nice to meet you, Sai." Saya reaches Train's hand and shakes it. "I'm Minatsuki Saya. Just call me Saya."

"Anyway," she moves her head to Train's. "Why and how did you fall from the sky?"

######

Train and Saya marches along a bridge above the silent river. The frosty wind whizzes through their faces, but still some warmth can be felt from it. Train's hand runs to the metal railing on the bridge as he chats with Saya. Luckily, on the way, Train finds Eve's pin abandoned in his pocket and uses it to pin his jacket and cover his tattoo.

"So, you've tried to fly, but then realizes you couldn't?" Saya laughs, "You're so silly!"

Scratching his head, Train knows it's a ridiculous reason, but still he goes with it rather than nothing and gets a suspicious glare from her.

"So…." Said Train, trying to change the subject. "Who's your friend that you've mentioned earlier?" Even though, this can blow his cover, he still wants to know some facts from her.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you about a friend of mine! His name is Train." Saya exclaimed in delight. "One fact that you should know that he looks just like you. Literally!"

"He is, is he?" Train gazes to the full moon, shining brightly like a giant-sphered star.

"Yeah, and he works in a big organization, but I can't tell you what is it."

When she said this, Train frowns. Plunging his hand to his pocket, while the other hand lands on the side of his neck.

"Is that a gun?" asked Train, pretending to be curious as he points on Saya's handgun being hidden by her clothes.

"Oh, yeah, it's mine." She takes it out and poses like a gun master. "I'm a sweeper."

They both stops on the edge of a balcony at the end of the route after passing the bridge. Saya stares at the velvet blue night sky with her hand holding the steel bar of the fence. The view is very beautiful. The river flows to the sea-like ocean that reflects the moonlight. A street lamp on the side accompanying them both with it's soft yellow light.

"You know." Saya glances at Train, "There's a great festival tomorrow." She stops for a moment. "Will you come for it?"

Train suddenly realizes something, like someone just hit him on his head.

"No… I don't think so." He whispered slowly.

"Can you come?" Saya puts her gun back into where she have taken it . "Although we've just met, you seem nice." She gawks again to the sky. "I know a place that can show a great view for the fireworks."

Train tries to focus on the conversation, but his mind is overwhelmed by the memories of Saya's death and Creed, grinning from ear to ear after he stains his blade with her blood. He then clenches his fist, making a decision that he could possibly regret.

"I'll come." Said Train, clearing his anxiety away.

Saya's eyes flashes on his answer and smiles widely. "Thanks, Sai. It would be fun, I'm sure! We'll watch the amazing fireworks after the festival, and you can meet Train! I bet he'll be surprised when he sees you!" She suddenly pauses again. "But… Train's been out for like ten days. I can't contact him. Who knows what he's doing, his sudden absence always makes me worry."

When the word, 'meet Train' travels through Train's ear, he widens his eyes. 'Uh oh, I forgot about the other me.' He thought. 'What should I do?'

Before he could say anything, a muffled ringtone came out from Saya's clothes. She fishes her phone out and flips it open.

"Wow, it's already 9 o'clock!" she gasped. "Better hurry home! Nice to know about you, Sai. Come here," she pushes her head near Train's ear and whispers something, then she pulls herself away from him. "Don't forget, tomorrow night, meet me there!" She then rushes away from Train and shouted as she waves her hand at him, "See you!"

Train's frozen. Thinking what in the world he had done. Meeting Saya, and promised her to see the fireworks tomorrow, risking himself to meet the past Train. What's next?

He gives out a long, desperate sigh.

"Well, that settles it." He said sarcastically. "I don't really know what to do right now." He takes a deep breath. "The only thing I can do is to deal with it."

He looks at the mirroring sea one last time before he leaves and he walks away from the dark, dull street. While he's walking around the city, wondering where can he sleep, he suddenly notices something. A shadow with a hood and robe, which flashes away the second Train sees it.

"Leonne! I almost forgot about that guy!" Train muttered. He sets his feet and chases him into the gloomy alleys. After a minute of chasing, the hooded guy turns into another alley. Train sprints faster but then he finds himself in a dead end after he turns to the alley that Leonne just ran.

"Damn. I lost him." Grumbled Train, seeing nothing but only bricks with cracked cement along it.

He decides to stop there for some reason and sit against the red wall. Instead of how to go back to the present, he begins to think about the past, with thoughts that often haunt him. But something comes across his mind again. He just realized that Saya just mentioned about the festival and fireworks tomorrow, which means tomorrow is when Creed's going to kill her. But should he stop Creed? This is his only change to change her fate, he thought. He shakes his head and watches the midnight moon shines brighter than ever.

"Whatever happens, let it happen." He whispered to himself and closes his tired eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Leonne's Objective

Train dreams about Saya again, and this time, Creed is there.

Train stands on the empty street alone, watching the lights from the lampposts to brighten the stony road. The place is dull, yet he has the desire to stay a little longer, as if his instincts had told him to. With his heart and stomach churning, he begins to hear rushing steps from behind.

Creed is chasing Saya with his sword slicing the air wildly. Train locks his vision. Saya avoids all the attacks reflexively and leap to the middle of the street. Despite the fireworks begin to bursts in the sky, they both are busy to fight and struggle at each other. Train can only stand there, frozen as a statue.

The uninvited children stroll to the street and notices Saya with Creed. Saya turns her head and calls them out to run away from there, but a plunging sound has struck all the ears that are present in the moment, even Train.

Train shouts but nobody can hear him, as if his shout is inaudible, with his hand reaching out and hope he can undo the event. After Saya falls to the ground, Creed glances to the invisible Train, like he knows that he's there and gives a satisfied glowing glare, with a creeping smile on his face.

"Noooo!" Train shouted. He opens his eyes and pants in panic. He looks around and realizes that he's still in the same alley, which he had stayed on last night. Putting his hand on his sweaty head, he tries to clam himself down from the horrifying nightmare.

"That dream again." He said in a small voice. "I should stop this from ruining my mind." He rests his back on the wall again, staring to the bright blue sky with puffy clouds around it. Thinking, what is he going to do now.

######

Train walks to a busy street route and looks for a convenient store. He searches for some money in his pocket and grabs some paper money and coins.

"Thirty seven dollars and twenty cents." He counted. "Good enough for buying some food and a bottle of milk."

His eyes catch a banner of a bar, or a restaurant perhaps, and he walks straight to the door.

Inside, a lot of people, gangsters, mafias, (you name it) are crowding the seats. Drinking and eating from corner to corner with the smell of alcohol covers the room. Train marches to the main table and the butler, looking old with a pair of curvy glasses attached on his head, asks for his order before Train sits on the wooden chair.

"Milk, please." Train ordered. The butler shifts his hand swiftly to the rack of glass bottle collections and search for the white-creamed drink.

Suddenly, a shadow sinks Train's body.

"Little shrimp, what are you doing on my seat?" the gruffly voice thunders Train's ears. "Get off."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Train sarcastically, and then barks, "I didn't see your name carved on it." He turns to his back and gives a sharp glare to the huge, buff man right in the eyes. Train's not in a good mood for Mr. Nice Guy since the image of Creed keeps messing with his head. They guy is taken aback, followed by his companions on his side. Their eyes suddenly set to Train's chest.

"Don't tell me…" the guy shudders, taking a step back from Train and points his tattoo on his chest shakily. "Don't tell me that you're that assassin, Black Cat." His words are loud enough to make the whole people in room turn their heads and watch Train in silence, even the old butler is now frozen, with a bottle of milk in his hand.

Train dabs his hand around his chest and looks for the pin, but it's no longer there. It must have fallen somewhere on the street.

"I gotta go." Said Train as he takes the milk bottle from the butler's hand and puts some of his money on the table before walking out hurrily out of the bar. The space begins to be filled with whispers and glares from the customers.

As he twists the bottle cap of the milk, he walks along the busy street again. At that moment, he bumps to a person, making him spill his drink around his mouth.

"Hey!" he wipes his mouth with his wrist. "Watch it will—" he stopped as he looks to the person with a hood, which makes his face hard to be seen. Train widens his eyes and quickly grabs the man's cloak before he attempts to run away again. It's Leonne Harvers.

"You again!" Train growled. But then he realizes that Leonne had run away to the crowds, abandoning his cloak. "A double cloak?" question marks float above his head. "You won't get away this time!" He clenches his teeth and leaps through the throng of people after keeping his milk bottle into his jacket and throwing the cloak away.

In every second, Train gains nearer to Leonne who is running like he's being chased by a group of rhinos. Leonne dashes faster, leaving Train behind, and jerks to turn himself into a one-way path between a bookshop and a restaurant. When he reaches to the end of the alley, he looks back across his shoulder. Train is no longer there chasing him.

Before Leonne could give out a relieved sigh, a voice trails behind from his back, startling him.

"Found you." Train smiled. He takes out his black metal gun, with some gold decorations engraved on it, and points it to Leonne.

"You're not an ordinary criminal, aren't you?" He clicks his gun. "Now for some questions. Why do you brought me here?"

Leonne quietly chuckles under his hood's shadow and begins to talk in a sketchy voice, like the ones you hear on a radio. "We meet again Black Cat." He lowers his voice to a softer tone. "It is a part of my plan to erase you from the existing present life, a plan that you will have to make a decision to change someone's fate." He grabs his hood and pulls it away slowly, revealing his scruffy face with a long, deep scar carved from his left eyebrow down to his lips, and with sunken cheeks. "Especially the fate of someone who is the most important for you."

Train is struck for a moment. A decision? Could he be meant the decision on whether he'll save Saya or not? If it is, how did he know about her at the beginning?

"And also," he continued, "You have one more day to get back to the present. Otherwise," he smirks "You'll be trapped here forever."

"Who are you, really?" Train curved his eyebrows and tightened his grip of his gun.

"That, my friend, you'll know it sooner or later." Leonne gives out a spine-chilling laugh. "But for now," he fishes something out of his pocket. "You'll make your own decision."

He throws a smoke bomb to the ground and in an instant, the air if full of white clouds. A crackled voice looms over the blinding air.

"We'll meet again, Black Cat." A short evil laughter finally ends the conversation.

After the smoke clears, Train walks out from the alley. It's already afternoon. He thinks about Leonne's words again, until he blends to the same crowdy street. He begins to think, 'If I'm going to save Saya, will the present change? Will I meet Sven and little princess?' But one thing concerns him the most is that, 'Will I be a sweeper?'

Before all the thoughts in his head are being processed, he bumps to another person again. Train had prepared his fists to punch the person, in case it's Leonne again. But when he raises his head, he sees a whole different person, yet familiar. His dark hair is rather spiky, with some fringe covering his piercing, cold yellow eyes. He wears a black jacket, with it's collar spreads up, and wears a dark shirt inside it. The upper top of his shirt reveals a part of his chest, with a XIII tattoo marked on the side.

######

(Note: I'm sorry, if this chapter's a little bit boring. It's kinda long so I have to put it 2 chapters instead of one. But the upcoming chapter will be more exciting. I promise! XD

Stories will be updated on either Fridays, in the weekends or holidays due to the overloading daily studies. Thx for reading my stories!

PS: Thanks for all reviews that I've gotten so far, it makes me feel more inspired.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Close Encounters

Train couldn't help looking at his past self eye-to-eye. And running away isn't the best choice either. So he tries to pass him in a polite way.

"S'cuse me." Train said as he puts his hand to cover a side of his face and passes him, like he's not bothered with the incident at all. But he felt his past self wouldn't let him get away just like that. Train can feel a pair of sharp eyes is following him.

Suddenly, a cold hand lands on his shoulder.

Train's feet almost take off the ground to escape from the holding hand. It seems that past Train wants to give some words to him. 'What happens is he recognizes me?' the same thought flashes in his head. He tries to think a way to get out from the situation.

"Who are you?" said past Train in a shuddering tone.

Train gulped. His urge of getting to his feet is greater, and also his chances of being discovered. Without turning his head, he answers, "Just a traveler, you know, wandering on the streets."

Past Train's expression doesn't change. His golden eyes are still fixed on him. Train realizes that he's getting nervous, so he takes a deep breath and relaxes his muscles. Hoping that his past self would let him go.

"Sorry." Past Train pulls his hand off his shoulder. "I thought you're someone else." He then walks away from Train. That was close.

Train looks at past Train across his shoulders and mumbles, "Yeah, that's what Saya said yesterday."

Train thought to himself, 'I know you've hesitated. Why let me go?' he smirks to the clouds above him. 'I guess Saya had changed you, Black Cat.'

######

'Things are just getting weirder and weirder today' thought Train after he had seen an old man shouting, chasing a bunch of pigeons with his stick and a stubborn saleslady chasing him for a block just to offering him cheese and bread samples.

He still couldn't decide what to do, find Leonne, or save Saya? These thoughts can really melt his brain as time pass by. He has to find a decision.

A shout was heard. Clear enough for Train to hear with his muffled head.

Train runs into the source of the sound and presses himself to a panicking crowd. In front of them is a man, with a sour face and a scruffy clothes, putting his butcher knife on a woman's neck in his arms and threatening the crowds.

"Yer' better put yer' valuables in front of me, there, on the floor near me shoe!" his eyes points to the asphalt floor in front of his feet. "Or the lady gets it! Hurry up!" he orders, pushing his blade deeper to the lady's throat.

The event reminds Train back to his sweeping days. Capturing bandits, whosoever, kicking bad guys ass, and the best part is, getting the reward without killing them. "So much memories, heh." Train said. He steps out from the crowd and smiles to the man.

"Let her go, old man." Train plants his hand onto his hip.

"Who do you think you're, boy?" the man snaps, "You better do what I say or—"

In a sound of the shotgun, the man's knife flies from his hand. It lands onto the hard floor with the blade being dented in three small craters. A trail of smoke comes out from Train's gun's muzzle.

"What the-?" the man gasped, his flaps his hand from being fired by the bullet's heat.

"I'm a grown man, pops." Said Train as he clicks the barrel of his gun. "Now, let her go. Unless you want a hole in your chest."

The man slightly trembles, "Dammit!" he whispered. He throws away the lady to the ground and runs away in fear.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Train leaps from his place and start chasing the man.

The man pants a halfway through the street, trying to find a place to hide and disappear from Train's sight. Apparently, he met the wrong guy to chase him. He turns his head on either sides and something spots his eyes, a narrow alley.

He quickly jerks to change his direction and sprints to the alley. Train rolls his eyes to the alley and makes a face. "Really? Another alley? I'm getting fond of this." he said sarcastically.

The man still runs breathlessly until he reaches the end. "Nowhere to hide, pops." Train flips his gun behind him. The man puts his hand into his jacket pocket shakily and pulls a gun out.

"Go away, I'm armed!" he shouted. He points his gun right to Train.

"Armed or not," Train snorted, "You're going to the police, old man."

The man grips his gun tighter and pulls the trigger. He shouts as he shoots with his gun, "Go away!"

There's a moment of silence.

The man opens his eyes slowly, thinking he had killed Train. But when he gets to his bearings, he drops his jaw. The bullet shot from his gun was dented by Train's bullet on the concrete ground. Train had stopped his bullet with his own. The man's whole body shudders in fear, fear of getting killed in the particular moment. But instead, he hears some rushing footsteps. The police have arrived.

They glance at the man being cornered to the end of the wall and marches to him, without asking Train anything. Train steps aside to give the police some space. But when he turns back, he sees a man with a shaggy green hair, with a cigarette propped on his mouth, and followed by a man with a short, neat brown hair at his side, walking towards him.

"Thanks for buying us some time." He smiles.

Train stares at him for a second, couldn't believe his eyes again. The green-haired man in his grey jacket is also very familiar to him. He opens his mouth to say something, "Sven?"

"Huh?" the man raises his eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

Train swift a wide smile as an idea pops out from his head. He wouldn't mind meeting his future partner for a while. This can be a chance to turn things around.

"Can I stay on your place for a while? Until this night?" asked Train, putting his gun back into his clothes.

"Wha?" Sven scratches his head in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE MY STORIES FOR LIKE A MONTH! *tears of guilt*

Truly, I really apologize for the (very) late update for my stories coz I'm so busy these days... *even in holidays* T-T

Anyway, as you see, some of this chapter will be based on the manga... (in case u guys ask why is it the same) to make the past story as accurate as possible.

Chapter 5 – Decision

"I still can't believe you, kid." Muttered Sven as he lights his fifth cigarette in his mouth. "From the future…. Is it really possible?"

"Well, it's happening now." Said Train, who is lying on the puffy sofa, stretching his arms like a cat from a nap. "I still can't see what his real reason to sent me here."

Sven blows some smoke to the air and turns to Train. "Say I believe you, and your words just now, wouldn't you be creating a time paradox?"

"Time paradox?" asked Train after he pulled himself up and sit straight.

"You know," Sven scratches his head. "When you change something in the past, the future will change too." He blows another puff of smoke. "It's just my assumption. I don't know whether it's true or not."

Train thought it for a second, if he'll save Saya tonight, wouldn't Saya still exist in the future? That would be nice. But what will happen to his partner and Eve? Would they still be together? He suddenly remembers, 'The reason I left Chronos was because of Saya's death. Will I be a sweeper if I save her?'

This, is getting complicated than he thought.

"Hmph. Time paradox, huh?" Train looks out to the opened window, seeing the sun is almost set, giving the sky a warm honey color with blue mint on top. "Interesting."

"Looks like you're having a war with yourself." Smoke burst out from Sven's nose, making him look like a raging bull. "You need help, or somethin'? Coz I want to return you a favor for catching that stunk criminal." He gives a small smirk with his cigarette turned to the other corner of his mouth.

"I'll think about it." Train sighs and then sneers.

Sven notices that his cigarette is out, so he pulled another one from his pocket and light it up again. Train is used with the smoke and the smell of his cigarette waltzing in the room.

"You know, you're the first person who doesn't complain a single thing about my bad smoking habit or the smoke around." Said Sven, with the smoke accompanies his words.

Train glances Sven's face, he looks rather younger, and both his eyes are normal too. 'So, this is Sven before having Lloyd's vision eye, huh?' "Yeah, I have a heavy smoker-partner, so I guess I'm already used to this." He quickly replied after studying his face.

Sven notices the way Train looks at him. "Something wrong with my face?" He strokes his cheek in a questioning way.

"Oh, nothing. It's just…. You look a lot like my partner." Train looks back to the sunset.

"Owh," he huffs some gray clouds again before he starts continuing. "Anyway, how did you know my name?"

######

Sunset is over, the sky slowly turns to dark marine sea with stars swimming all over it. The sliver moon is now clearly seen and the festival had already began. Saya seems busy eating some snack with her phone in her other hand.

[The number your calling is out of reach, please try again later] *beep* *beep* *beep*

Saya sighs, "Train, where are you? I can't contact you and you're gone for days now…. I wonder what happened to him." Saya flips her phone close and begin to think about the man whom she met yesterday.

"Hmmm…. Sai really looks a lot like Train… but his personalities are very different, like a way different person…." She munches another bite of the snack. "Who are you really, Sai?" She then stares to the ceiling blankly with two people in her mind.

*knock* *****knock*

"Hm?" Saya turns to the door, "Train?" Her hand almost reaches to the doorknob, when suddenly….

*Crashk* "!?"

A long blade lunges through the wooden door and travel straight to Saya. No time to react before….

*Gakch*

The body of a metal gun blocks the blade before stabbing Saya. It looks like that she had pulled her gun just in time.

Saya leaps back from the intruding blade before it can attack again.

"What the heck! Suddenly attacking like that!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Your reaction is faster than I thought…. Minatsuki Saya." A creeping male voice chills out Saya's spine as the door creaks open. It's a man with a darkened face and his light hair slicked back. His eyes are full of hatred and filled with a murderous killing intent. "But… I will definitely kill you!"

######

"Geez…" sighed Train, running on top of roofs in full speed, "I shouldn't have slept in Sven's place, otherwise, this wouldn't happen." Train glances at the plastic bag in his hand and remembers the words that Sven had left for him.

***Flashback***

"Dammit!" Train hops up from the sofa and gazes to the window, it's closed now and what makes Train worry is that the sunset had turned to late evening.

"What is it?" Sven rushes to the living room where Train is in panic.

"I'm late! I'm gonna be late! And I haven't prepared anything yet!"

"Calm down, you're going to make it, but now let me tell you something." Sven scratches his hair. "Look, I don't know what you're up against, but if you have faith of doing it, I'm sure you will succeed, no matter how hard the situation is."

Hearing this, Train calms. He looks at Sven's unsure face. He thought that even though Sven doesn't know what is happening, he says things as if he understands the situation. 'Heh,' said Train in his heart, 'you are my partner after all, Sven.'

"Thanks." Said Train, "Sorry to make you worry."

"It's alright. Anyway, before you leave, need help?" he asked again.

Train suddenly has an idea of what he needs, he turns to Sven and smile widely. "Yeah, I need a couple of things, can I borrow them for a while?"

"Hmph." Train keeps a short snort for himself. "Thanks Sven, a lot."

A roof by roof isn't fast enough for him, so he leaps up to a few roofs instead of running. 'Faster, Train, faster!' he said in his heart. Staring at the moon as he leaps high up in the air, he can already sense that Saya is in danger. 'If I slow down, I wouldn't catch up with Saya.' He tightens his fist. '… I hope I can make it in time.'

######

Saya is still being chased by Creed until she stops in the middle of the quiet alleyway.

"You're not going to run anymore?" asked Creed, "If you run and hide, you can still live a little longer." He chuckles evilly.

"Run away? Me?" Saya said bluntly, "You're mistaken. I just wanted to switch to a place suitable for battle." She raises her gun up to the night sky and fires it.

The bullet isn't just flying nowhere. It hits a brick wall, then it bounces to a shop sign, before it bounces straight to Creed's leg.

"WHAAAT?"

Before Creed even fully react to the first bullet, there are two more bullets flying at him. He misses the second one, but he still got a bullet scratch on his arm. The third bullet lands directly to his leg again.

"Reflecting bullets are sure hard to avoid." Said Saya triumphantly.

"You… You dare to attack me?" Creed growled in anger. The fireworks still bursting beautifully in the air, as if the sky is decorated with sparking flowers.

"Against people with your talent, you should still be able to use your sword to block a bullet fired straight at you." She pulls his gun close to her. "This 'Reflect Shot' is used against people like you. I didn't become a sweeper from nothing."

Creed is struck mad by her words. His veins on his head bulges and his eyes are now feed with anger and murder. "DAMN IT!" even though his leg is shot, he's still able to walk. "I'm going to kill you!"

'What the-? I thought I shot his leg… But he's still able to walk?' said Saya in her heart. 'This bastard… his killing intent had already surpassed any feelings of pain!'

Saya notices a small noise beside her and when she turns her head, she sees a few boys chattering on the silent alleyway. 'Kids, crap!' thought Saya.

Without thinking, Saya turns to the kids and shout at them, "Don't come over here! Don't come…"

A slithering voice travels her ears, "You still care about others? You're too naïve." Creed had already at beside her, ready to plunge his sword.

*Gakching*

Saya was ready for the blow, but it didn't come. When she get to her bearings, her eyes widens. The blade had been blocked by someone's gun. The man wears a long red sleeved shirt, tucked into his black pants neatly, with top collars unbuttoned , his hair is slightly slicked to the back, not entirely like Creed, with a few strands of hair sticking out on his front head.

"Sai?" asked Saya unbelievably.

The man still holds the blade with his handgun with one hand, his gleaming golden eyes looks down over his shoulders with a naughty smirk, "Sorry for being late…. Saya."


End file.
